The Truth
by Shaelynn Stark
Summary: This was a fic challenged to me by TommyOilver from rangerpower. Clark finally decides to tell Lana all about his powers and reveal his secret to her in a last stitch effort to keep her in Smallville.


**"The Truth"**

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:**  
This fic was challenged to me by TommyOilver from rangerpower.

**Pairing:** Clana (Clark/Lana)

**Genre: **General/Romance

**Rating:** K+

Decisions

Clark Kent stood in his loft staring out at another sunset. It would be yet another sunset he would spend alone. _I wonder what Lana's up to right now..._Suddenly, he heard a soft voice call out to him from behind. "Clark?" Lana Lang asked as she climbed the stairs into Clark's loft. Turning to see the one girl he could never get off his mind-the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, Lana Lang, standing in front of him, Clark relied surprised. "Lana. Didn't expect to see you here? What's up?" Smiling up into Clark's brown eyes, Lana replied "Well, I actually came to tell you something..."

Curiosity sparked, Clark asked "What's goin' on?" Turning away from him a moment, Lana hesitated a moment before facing him as she replied "Clark, I'm leaving..." Not wanting to believe what he was hearing, Clark asked "What? When?" Hesitantly, Lana repeated "I'm leaving, Clark. My aunt, Sheron, in Missouri is sick, and I'm going to live with her. Atleast for a while. Atleast until we find out whether or not she'll be able to get back on her feet..." Listening to what Lana was saying, it felt as though each word were a razor sharp blade stabbing him sharply in the chest.

Wanting more than anything to keep her there in Smallville, Clark replied "But, what about school? Aren't you gonna stay for senior year? I mean, it seems kinda pointless to go to a whole new school in a different state and make all new friends just for a semester..." Not really wanting to leave, herself, Lana replied "Look, Clark. I don't wanna do this but I have to...I'm all she has left..." Understanding Lana's loyalty to her family, Clark asked "When are ya leavin'?" Sighing, she replied "Saturday 'round nine o'clock in the morning..."

Deciding there was only one way to keep her in Smallville, Clark replied "Well, atleast have dinner with me tomorrow night...Sort of a...going away type thing..." With part of her wanting to say 'yes' and the other part screaming 'NO!', Lana replied hesitantly "Clark, I don't know if that's such a good idea..." Trying to talk her into saying 'yes', Clark added "It's not a date or anything like that...I just wanna send you off on the right foot...Plus, there's something I wanna tell you..." Finally giving in, Lana replied "All right...I'll be here..."

Smiling in victory, Clark replied "All right...I can't wait..." As much as she tried to fight it, Lana found his smile to be contagious as she smiled up into his dark eyes. Just before she left, she approached Clark as he wrapped his arms around her and embraced her in a friendly hug. Finally pulling herself away from him, Lana looked back up at Clark as she stated "Well, I better be going...I'll see ya later, Clark." Smiling back down at her, he replied "See ya later, Lana." With that, Lana climbed back down the stairs and left the barn and climbed in her crimson SUV.

Watching as she drove off, Clark couldn't help but smile. Seeing his son standing up in loft, staring out the window, Jonathon Kent commented "Lana didn't stay long..." Turning to see his father standing behind him, Clark replied "Yeah, she just dropped by to tell me that she's leaving..." Confused and surprised, Jonathon asked "Why?" Frowning slightly, Clark explained "She said her aunt in Missouri is sick and she's going to take care of her...Atleast until they find out whether or not she'll be able to get back on her feet..." Understanding what that had mean to Clark, Jonathon just placed a hand on his shoulder as he replied "Miss her already, don't cha?"

Facing his father, Clark replied "Actually, no, I don't..." Shocked, Jonathon asked "Why not?" Smiling, Clark replied "Because I've got a plan that-if everything goes right-should help keep Lana here in Smallville..." Hoping it wasn't what he was thinking, Jonathon asked "Do I wanna know?" Smiling even wider, Clark explained "I'm gonna tell her..." Not wanting Clark's secret revealed, Jonathon replied "Clark, are you sure Lana's ready? I mean, look at Pete...It hasn't exactly been easy for him..." Understanding his dad's concern, Clark replied "Yeah, but he's still glad I told him. It's made us better friends..." Understanding and respecting that it was Clark's decision, Jonathon resigned "If you're sure..." Knowing how big of a deal this was, Clark replied "Well...Lana's always told me to be honest with her and if I don't do it now...I may never get another chance...This may be my only shot..." Nodding understandingly, Jonathon just silently made his way out of the barn and into the house.

Looking back out as the sun faded and gave way to the darkness, Clark just mentally prepared himself for the next evening. _I really think Lana's ready for this...And if all goes well, it may just even be enough to keep her here...Everything has to be perfect, Clark..._He thought to himself. Finally, Clark then went back into the house and upstairs into his room where he changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed. Reaching over to turn out the light, Clark thought to himself _Tomorrow's gonna be one hell of a day...That's for sure..._


End file.
